Lockheed and the Baby
by Starsinger
Summary: Hand and Lockheed bring both Kitty and Peter surprises over the cours of one day.


Don't own these characters, Marvel does. Somewhat inspired by Madripoor Rose's "Lockheed versus Dinky" (well, I did meet a Pomeranian who wasn't evil, but I did get a very clean ear out of it), this tale is well, you'll see. 

Lockheed and the Baby By Starsinger

She was a lonely figure lying on the side of the road. Lockheed nudged her inert body, saddened by the senseless of the death. Then mewling nearby caught his attention...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty awoke a little disoriented. Since their return from Breakworld, she hadn't felt quite right. Nothing specific, just a little off kilter. She looked over and looked at the figure sharing her bed and looked around. Lockheed had left her a present, she saw. "Lockheed!" she shouted, exasperated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank looked up as Kitty entered the lab, her dragon hanging behind her, almost embarrassed. The box in her hands caught his immediate attention. "A gift," he asked, "for me?" he reached into the box and was surprised by a tiny mew. He lifted out a very tiny kitten. "I didn't know you were expecting!" he exclaimed with a wink.

Kitty gave him a sour look, "Blame the dragon," she replied. "I awoke this morning with six kittens crawling all over me." She picked up one, the babies were so small, there eyes were still blue. "They look Siamese to me."

Hank nodded, "I'll get some kitten formula," at Kitty's raised eyebrows he added, "Never hurts to be prepared!"

Kitty nodded and took a chair, she suddenly felt a little faint. When Lockheed had presented images of a dead mother cat and defenseless kittens, she gave into the obvious need to take care of the babies, after all, they were cute, and with a school full of kids she should have no trouble finding volunteers to help take care of them. Then, the world went black.

When Hank returned to find Kitty passed out on the floor, he picked up her limp body and placed it on a bed, setting it on diagnostic setting. A few minutes passed as his suspicions were quickly confirmed and tears sprang to his eyes. "Hope springs eternal," he whispered. All the deaths, all the chaos and confusion, and life always manages to make its presence known, felt.

As Kitty woke up Hank handed her the box. "You really need to cut down on your stress level, Kitty."

"Is that what happened?" Kitty asked, pushing herself to her feet. She took the proffered box and went back upstairs toward the kitchen. Kurt and Logan were eating breakfast as she set the box down on the table and started the process of preparing the formula as both men looked inside the box and then stared at her.

"Uh, Kitty, is there something you forgot to mention?" Kurt asked, delicately.

"Whaddaya mean?" she asked, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Well," Logan replied, "One does not usually find this mixed in with baby cats and formula."

The milk carton slipped through her fingers hitting the floor with a thud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many an intention starts well and ends up strangely. When Peter awoke it was to discover that Lockheed had left them a present, well, several anyway. He needed to go into town that day anyway, Kurt had all ready agreed to cover for him while he was gone. The small box rested securely in his jacket pocket, but he had never intended to go by the pet store. He had reveled in the buying of small things that he heard kittens adored, from noisy balls to catnip mice.

Upon entering the mansion, he discovered a goup of students crowded around Hank, who carried the box of kittens, he chuckled over the memory when he realized that Kitty had used her old flannel nightgown, the one she hadn't worn since she was fourteen, to line the nest. Soon, Logan noticed his presence and strolled over.

"Hey, Petey, you do plan on making an honest woman of Kitty, right?" Peter pulled out the box and showed it to his friend. "Good, because there's something you should know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked into the room he shared with Kitty quietly. She rested on the bed, lying on her right side away from the door. He set the bag on the dresser and quickly moved to the bed. He gently rolled her over onto her back and started speaking to her abdomen, "Hello in there, I know you're very tiny, and just starting, but I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm your Father, and I'm goin to be very important in your life."

As he continued he felt Kitty's fingers running through his hair, "I'm just letting you know how glad I am that you've decided to join us, and I look forward to meeting you."

"Who told you?" Kitty asked with a disgusted sigh. Lockheed picked up his head from the foot of the bed where he slept, and watched the two of them with keen interest.

"Logan," he said quietly. He laid his hand on her flat belly and kissed her deeply. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, "Katya, I went into town today to get you something, and got a little sidetracked by Lockheed's new arrivals, but I digress." He opened the box, "Kitty, will you marry me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked up as Kitty and Peter made their way down the stairs hand in hand. Hank had turned the Kittens into a Biology project and was showing the kids how to stimulate the kittens to go to the bathroom as they all caught the glint of light off Kitty's ring.

"Congratulations," he whispered to them. Kitty smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kitty looked at him with a disgusted look, "Yeah, stop everyone from talking to my belly!" Laughter and joy greeted this statement as everyone gathered around. Bad news travels fast, but good news even faster as word spread to mutants around the world...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, there's probably more to this, but right now, I need a nap. Let me know what you think!


End file.
